DesDiv4 One-Shot Collection
by LoneWolfMaverick71
Summary: Yuri One-Shots based on the members of Destroyer Division 4, (Arashi, Hagikaze, Nowaki and Maikaze). Different One-Shots may vary in genre, rating and yuri level. Hope you enjoy! x3
1. Fear Of The Night

"KYAAA"

"AH! H-huh? Hagi! What is it? An enemy attack..!?"

There come no reply as Arashi looked around the dark room.

"..Hagi..?"

She could hear the light sound of sobbing before her eyes came to and she was able to make out the shapes of various objects around the room. There was no sign of an enemy attack, fortunately. Without needing to think she pushed off the covers and climbed out of her bed before carefully descending the ladder from her bunk. As she reached the floor she began scanning the bed below hers, spotting the faint outline of someone sitting up in the bed. The said person sat with her face buried into her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them tightly against her chest. Even in the dark Arashi could see the girls shoulders moving slightly to the sound of sobbing. It was enough to break Arashi's heart in two. Slowly and carefully, she crawled into the bed and brought herself to a seated position next to the crying girl. "..Hagikaze.." she spoke, barely above a whisper. The said girl looked up, tears streaming from her yellow eyes. "..Hey, It's okay, Hagi.." Arashi whispers as she wraps her arms around the purple haired girl, pulling her close. "..Arashi.." The girl spoke, her lips trembling. Arashi held her close, occasionally stroking her hair to calm her down.

"..A-Arashi..." Hagikaze began, "..I-It was so cold... I.. couldn't see very well and.. and.. it hurt. It hurt so much." she stopped, unable to finish due to the tears returning.

Arashi gently rubbed her back. It pained her to see Hagikaze this way. But, there wasn't much she could do to make this better. The most she could do was comfort her, like always. She knew this was normal among ship girls, but, still.. this was Hagikaze. Her Hagikaze. If there was a way to make the nightmares go away. A way to release her from this pain. She would do it. At any cost, she would do it. Her hands clenched into fists, unconsciously, as she grasped Hagikaze's clothes.

"O-ow." Hagikaze whimpered softly.

Arashi quickly released her grip, rubbing at the spot she had grabbed. "S-sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... Are you okay..?" she asked.

"Mm.. Y-yeah..." Hagikaze answered as she pressed herself further against Arashi, who reciprocated the action by hugging her tighter.

"...The sea was really cold.. I was freezing.. more than that, I was scared. It was really dark and I was all alone.. It was scary.. A-Arashi.. I'm so scared.."

Arashi felt Hagikaze grab onto her clothing and pull herself closer, despite already being squashed together. A few tears escaped from Arashi's own eyes as she fought back against her anger. Of course, she wasn't angry at Hagikaze, how could she be? Hagi hadn't asked to become a ship girl, she was born one, like everyone else. Ship girls were around to protect humanity from Abyssals. But, at what cost? Hagikaze didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have nightmares constantly haunt her. She didn't deserve to be scared of the dark. She didn't deserve to live in fear of sinking.

"Hagikaze!" Arashi suddenly shouted. She placed her hands on Hagikaze's shoulders and gently pushed her back to look into her eyes.

"..Y-yes?!"

"Damnit, Hagi. You don't deserve this! I'm gonna personally sink whoever made you a fleet girl. How?! How could they?!"

"A-Arashi.. Stop-"

"No. I wont ever forgive the one responsible for this! Even if it is fate... I can't- I won't... Argh. Don't they know how precious you are?! Don't they know how much you mean to me- to everyone?!..."

"..Arashi..?"

Arashi moves her hand against Hagikaze's cheek and gently wipes away her tears. The small gesture seems to calm them both down. Letting out a sigh Arashi continues, "..Look, Hagi. I'm sorry. I can't make the nightmares stop or take away your fear of the night.. But.. I know that it'll be okay. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll talk to the admiral again about not making you go on night battles. If he doesn't listen this time, I'll pound some sense into him or something.. But, I promise you, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you.. You won't have to worry about being alone. I'll be there for you. Mai and Nowachi, too. You won't have to be cold, because I-er, we'll warm you up. At night, we can even stay with you, if you'd like. You wont have to be scared anymore... I'm right here.. Always, okay?" she finishes as she gently pinches Hagikaze's cheek. The said girl smiles, her eyes soft and warm, "Okay. Thank you, Arashi." she says, a light blush on her cheeks as she covers Arashi's hand with her own.

"U-Uh.." Arashi says awkwardly, blushing now. "L-lets get some sleep, yeah?"

"Mm. Good idea. Uh.. You'll stay with me, right..?"

"You bet~!"

Hagikaze moves into a laying down position as Arashi carefully covers her with the blanket before getting into a comfortable position next to her, pulling the blanket over herself as well. "G'night, Hagi." she whispers. Gently, Hagikaze shifts closer, resting her head against Arashi's chest. "Night.." she replies tiredly. All that crying must have exhausted her. But, was that really the right thing to say? No body knows how fleet girls actually come about. Weather they're fate or made, it's all a mystery. Still.. Hagikaze is special to Arashi. Gently, Arashi wrapped her arms around Hagikaze, making sure not to wake her up. She lay there for a few moments, listening to the soft breaths Hagikaze took before slipping away into a deep sleep.


	2. Romantic!

I watch as the snow falls from the sky, coating the ground in a thick layer of white. Each flake of snow getting blown ever so slightly amongst the wind, in an almost rhythmic pattern. Like, a dance. That was it. The snow is dancing with the wind. Mesmerising, yes. However, cold. Very.. very.. cold.

"..Maikaze, can we go back inside now..?" I ask.

The blonde girl twirls and skips around in this white wonderland around us. Her smile radiating a kind of warmth too grand for this world.

I let out a sigh; my breath letting out a small cloud of steam. "..Maikaze.. Come on. We'll catch a cold if we stay out here much longer.." I try again.

This time, she stops dancing to face me. "It'll be fine. Moving around warms you up, after all." She answers before smiling warmly. I feel my heart skip a beat at the sight.

Maikaze begins twirling around again. "Come on, Nowachi, dance with me~" she says, holding out her hand to me. "...I'm cold. Can we please go inside?" I ask, almost begging at this point. "Awe. But dancing in the snow is so fun~" She retorts. "You can dance inside.." I offer. She stops dancing to think about it for a moment. "..But.. Inside may be cosy and warm.. Out here.. It's really refreshing and pretty. Romantic even~" She beams. I frown a little as I take in her words.

Romantic?!

When does Maikaze ever think about romance?

This is a first for her. But.. maybe it isn't? Does she think about this sort of thing? I always assumed she didn't understand that side of things, nor really cared. Whenever Hagikaze or Arashi brought up romance or liking someone she always seemed so clueless about it. Kind of like a kid, in a way.

"Nowachi~?" I hear her call out.

I snap out of my thoughts and turn my attention back to the said girl. "S-sorry. Uh.." I stutter. Though, I'm not sure what I was even going to say.

"You zoned out? That's unusual for you, Nowachi~"

"Huh. Uh.. Not really. It's fine, Isn't it? and.. stop calling me 'Nowachi'.."

"No way~ It's cute."

"Gah.."

"If you really don't want to be out here then we can go inside.."

"Really?"

"Mmm~!"

"Thanks."

As we start making our way back to the dormitories I feel Maikaze gently slip her hand under mine, holding it. I return the gesture, entwining our fingers for a more comfortable hold. Maikaze lets out a giggle as she moves closer, leaning against me.

"Lets go~! Snow is nice, but a toasty fire sounds really great right about now, huh?" She asks, gripping my arm tighter.

"Yeah, it does." I answer.

We walk back to the dorms, our arms still linked together.

Romantic?! Who knows? Maybe I'm the one who has yet to understand it. One day, we could even come to understand the concept of romance together. For now, however, I'm more than fine with what we have and how we express it.


	3. Valentines

It's coming up to valentines day at the Naval District and Arashi and Nowaki decide to visit the stores in town, in search of valentines gifts for Hagikaze and Maikaze.

The town is covered with signs and decorations, inviting the romantic holiday. Every store has a valentines selection and each their own unique specials. One shop even has a person dressed in a pink heart, handing out flyers about their special discounts on valentines chocolates.

Arashi and Nowaki walk down the pathway, looking in each of the store windows. "Man, they have so much stuff.. It makes it hard to decide, huh?" Arashi says, stretching her arms above her head. "Yeah.." Nowaki agrees.

They come to a stop outside of one of the many stores as they spot a few familiar faces inside. After exchanging a brief look they enter to find Tokitsukaze waiting for Amatsukaze, who seems perplexed as to which box of chocolates to buy.

"Heya' Tokitsukaze, Amatsukaze, whats up?" Arashi greets.

"Ah, Arashi, Nowaki. Good to see you two." Tokitsukaze greets back.

"Hmm. Whats up with Amatsukaze..? I haven't seen her look so confused before.."

"Haa.. That.. You see, she's looking for a gift for Shimakaze."

"H-hey! I-it's just a friendly thing to do. Everyone does it.. s-so.. " Amatsukaze protests, her face red with embarrassment.

"..That's not what you said earlier.." Tokitsukaze states. Though Amatsukaze doesn't seem to hear as she begins talking to the cashier.

"How tsundere of her.. Say, you buying for anyone special.?" Arashi asks.

"Nah. I bought some for friends though."

"Oh neat."

"What about you guys? Buying for Hagikaze and Maikaze, right?"

"Huh? How'd you guess..?"

"..It's not exactly hard. So, find anything good yet?"

"Not yet.." Nowaki answers.

"Hmm. Hey, Tokitsukaze, know anywhere that sells fat free chocolates?"

"..Fat free.. chocolates.? Is that even a thing..? Hmm.. I don't know about fat free but I'm sure the shop across the road sells something close."

Amatsukaze joins the group after finally picking a box and buying it. "I think I saw Tanikaze and Isokaze go into that shop, too." she states.

"..I didn't expect to run into so many girls from the base.. Let alone Kagerou-class girls." Nowaki says.

"Yeah, me neither. 'Kay, we'll be taking our leave now. See you guys and good luck with your romance, Amatsukaze~" Arashi teases as they exit the shop.

"I-its not like that!" Amatsukaze calls out.

The girls head across the road to the suggested shop and head inside.

"Well if it isn't Nowaki and Arashi.." Tanikaze greets.

"Morning, Tanikaze, Isokaze." Nowaki greets.

Arashi waves to the two as they head over.

"Who are you guys buying for?" Arashi asks.

"I bought a little something for everyone in my division. Though, Isokaze bought something nice for Hamakaze." Tanikaze answers, cheekily.

"..I would have preferred to make them but Tanikaze insisted buying them was a sweeter gesture.. and besides she got something special for Urakaze, too."

"Ah.. I'd have to agree with Tanikaze with that one.. Buying is defiantly sweeter than making them.." Arashi states, nervously.

"You think so too? Whats with that..?"

"That aside. Who are you two buying for? Or is it a friendly thing amongst your division?" Tanikaze asks.

"I'm buying for Hagi and Nowachi is buying for Mai!"

"How nice!"

"Any recomendations..?" Nowaki asks.

Isokaze stops to think for a moment before answering, "..Well, personally, I like the white chocolates ones.." .

"Huh?! No way! Dark chocolate is the best." Tanikaze protests.

"..That doesn't exactly help us.." Nowaki says to herself.

"Sorry, don't mean to be rude, but we have a sortie soon, so we should get going. Good luck." Isokaze says as the two excuse themselves from the shop.

Arashi waves good-bye to them as Nowaki begins looking around.

A few dozen boxes of chocolates sit inside a glass cabinet. Each box has it's own pattern of hearts and swirls, making it unique in it's own way. Though, nothing stood out to the girls as they skipped past each box. Deciding that they weren't going to buy anything inside the shop they left and continued walking down the path.

"Man.. All this romance and love around and we still can't find anything for the girls.." Arashi says, sighing.

"..Yeah.. Nothing really stands out. It's all the same."

"..Maybe we should have made our own chocolates. At least then it would be special.."

"Perhaps.. But we don't know how.."

"We could always get Isokaze to help." Arashi jokes.

They both shiver at the thought before laughing. "I'd rather not burn off my eyebrows, thanks." Nowkai adds, teasingly.

"Let's keep looking while we're here."

"Yeah"

A while later they reach the end of the town, still no gifts in hand.

"Damn.." Arashi says scratching the back of her neck, "Guess we ran out of shops.. Wanna' head back?"

"..Wait." Nowaki says, heading towards a shop window.

"What is it.?"

Arashi walks over to join Nowaki, peeking inside. A few stuffed bears holding hearts sit side by side in the window, with other love decorated bears and boxes.

"Want to see inside.?" Nowaki asks to which Arashi nods in response.

They enter the store, the door reacting with the sound of a bell, announcing their arrival. "Woah.." Arashi gapes as she closes the door behind her. "Hello there." and elderly lady greets them from behind the counter. "Uh, hello. Excuse us, we're looking for valentines gifts." Arashi greets, politely. "Please feel free to look around as much as you'd like. Let me know if you see anything." The lady says. "Sure thing." Arashi beams as she joins Nowaki in looking around the shop.

A few shelves sit along the wall of the building, each full of different stuffed toys. Some held hearts, others were decorated in hearts, while some were just normal stuffed toys. Bears, Dogs, Cats, Birds, Hearts. Every stuffed toy imaginable seemed to be on the shelf.

"Hey, check this out.." Arashi says picking a toy off of the shelf. "Isn't it cute.?"

The said toy being a brown bear, holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

"That is cute." Nowaki answers.

"Right?! Hagi will love it! I'll get her some chocolates to go with it, too." Arashi beams as she heads over to the counter, where some boxes of neatly wrapped chocolates sit. She begins talking to the shop owner as Nowaki continues to look at the stuffed toys. A small dog catches her attention as she gently pulls it from the shelf. It's markings were made of different shades of brown and white. It's black nose in the shape of a heart. A red ribbon wraps around it's neck, holding a small box of lollies. A smile creeps onto Nowaki's face as she thinks about how Maikaze will like it.

"Watcha' got there, Nowachi?" Arashi asks, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Uh! Ah.. This is.. Uhm.." Nowkai stutters, having being caught off guard.

Arashi lets out a small laugh as she notices Nowaki's smile. "Looks like you and Mai have the same tastes.."

"I was just thinking how she would like it." Nowaki replies, returning to the front counter. "I'll take a box of chocolates, too, please."

"Someones getting spoilt.." Arashi teases.

"It's not everyday that it's valentines day."

"True.."

"There you go, sweetie. Enjoy. and I hope your valentines goes well." The lady says, handing them their gifts in a bag.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, too." Arashi and Nowaki both take their bags before making their way outside.

"Are you ready to head back now, or want to keep looking around.?" Nowaki asks, closing the door shut behind her.

"..Well, I didn't really get you anything, huh?"

"Me neither.."

"Lets go buy something for each other then. Maybe we could buy something for everyone else, too. As a thank you."

"Sounds good." Nowaki agrees.

The two make their way back through town, buying friendly gift boxes for each other, as well as for the other members of their class. Stores began selling out as the day came to an end. People walking around, bags of gifts in each hand. The valentines vibe fading for yet another day. Though, it was sure to start back up again. After all, Valentines was only a day away. Soon, it would be time for loved ones to confess, friends to become closer and love to bloom.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm ending it there, though I'll post the sequel later. Well, the two parts of this story can kind of be viewed as separate one-shots too. Arashi asking about fat free chocolates was sort of in reference to how Hagikaze is like super healthy (if you've read the 4 koma manga you'll get it xP) and I tried make a joke but it didn't really fit well.. Also the girls they meet in the shops wasn't random, I'm thinking about writing a one-shot for those pairings too so this is sort of practise? I guess.. Welp whatever happens happens~ Huehue. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this one-shot collection so far. More to come, I promise._**


	4. Puppy

**_A/N: This chapter lacks romance and plot, so if you're only reading for that by all means skip. Kind of based off of the manga, I guess.. Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

"Sundae~ Sundae~ I'm going to have a sundae~!" Maikaze sings out as she skips happily along the path. Nowaki walks along beside her as they head for the cafe. "You're way too excited.." she stated, slightly embarrassed from all the eyes now watching them.

"I've never tried the sundaes here before."

"Well, neither have I."

"Hm?" Maikaze tilts her head as she bears a bright smile, "that means we'll be trying something new together, right?"

"I guess so.."

"Hey, I have an idea! How about we both order a different flavor and I can try yours and you can try mine? That way, we get to try two differ—" she trails off as she spots something in the bush before dashing towards it.

"I didn't plan on trying a sundae, but I guess I coul—hey, where are you going?"

Nowaki watches with a confused expression as her friend bounds over to some bushes. Left without an explanation, she decides to follow her.

"Maikaze, what are you doing?" Nowaki asks.

The said girl spins around to face Nowaki, "Look!" she beams, holding out a small white dog.

"What the—"

"Isn't he cute?" Maikaze squeals, cuddling the pup.

"Uh, yeah, but—"

"Let's name him!" exclaims Maikaze.

"Wait, Mai—"

"I think we should call him," she pauses briefly as she sniffs the dog, "Kaoru!"

"Fragrance!? Wait, Maikaze, you can't get carried awa—"

"You don't like the name? Then how about… Yuichi?"

"The name isn't the problem here."

The pup let out a soft bark, catching both girls' attention.

"Yuichi? You like that name, huh? Okay! Yuichi it is, yay!"

"Yay," Nowaki lets out an overwhelmed sigh, knowing it's out of her hands for now.

Nowaki eventually agrees to bring the pup back to the Naval Base with them, despite her best efforts to oppose the idea. Along the way home she keeps an eye out for any "lost dog" posters or for anyone searching for a lost pet, but no such luck. Though, she finds herself somewhat relieved; explaining to Maikaze that Yuichi already had a home would have been a difficult task.

"Welcome to your new home, Yuichi!" Maikaze beams as they reach the Naval District.

"Um, but what if he alrea—"

Yuichi cuts her off with a bark, making her jolt with surprise.

"His bark is surprisingly loud for how small he is," Nowaki mumbles, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah, that means he'll grow to be a big dog, right?" Maikaze asks, placing Yuichi down on the grass.

"I suppose so."

They watch as the small pup runs around, wagging his tail as he happily plays.

"Uh, you know, The Admiral might not even l—"

"What? You don't think The Admiral likes dogs? That's so mean!"

"That's not exactly what I mean, but," she trails off, looking somewhat defeated.

Maikaze looks so happy, there's no way Nowaki can tell her that Yuichi might already have a home; let alone that The Admiral might not accept him here.

But if she finds out later on, she'll be even more upset, Nowaki thinks to herself as she argues with herself on whether or not to tell Maikaze.

Meanwhile, the said girl had already run off to play with her new puppy. Giggles and barking was all that could be heard from the two as they took turns chasing each other around. Nowaki sat down on a nearby bench as she watched Maikaze pick up the pup and begin dancing around with him in her arms. Guilt stabbed at her, but looking at how happy Mai was, she was able to ignore it.

"Nowaki, come dance with us!" The blonde called out, waving a hand around.

"No thanks," Nowaki answered, loud enough so her friend could hear.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun!"

"Uh," Nowaki lets out an inaudible grumble as she quickly thinks up an excuse.

"Woof!" Yuichi barks as he playfully rolls around on the grass, his white coat turning green.

"Ah, first let's bathe Yuichi."

"Okay!"

They walk Yuichi to the factory where they set up a bucket full of water and soap before placing him inside.

"Let's get you all nice and clean!" Maikaze sings out as she gently washes all the grass off.

"Why don't we take him to The Admiral next, while he's all clean and smells nice?" she suggests.

"Good idea. We'll have to ask if we can keep him here, anyway," says Nowaki.

"Oh yeah. Well, The Admiral will have to say yes! Yuichi is too cute to say no to," explains Maikaze.

Nowaki gulps as the guilt returns. Apparently, Yuichi isn't the only one too cute to say no to. Though, she could always ask Arashi to help break it to her, right? But then again, Arashi would probably take Mai's side. Hagikaze could help. After all, Maikaze always listens to her and that way she also has a soft way of dealing with these things.

"Who could say 'no' to this adorable face?" Maikaze jokes as she gives Yuichi a few ridiculous hair styles.

Who am I kidding? Hagikaze would fall to Mai's side as well, Nowaki says to herself.

"Okay," Mai pauses briefly to sniff Yuichi again, "all done!" she declares proudly.

"Why'd you sniff him?" asks Nowaki, confused.

"To see if he smells clean," declares Maikaze.

"Oh, right. Anyway, let's go see The Admiral, it's getting pretty late already."

"Okay! Let's go, Yuichi." Maikaze gently lifts the white pup once again into her arms as they make their way to the Commander's Office.

"I hope he says we can keep him. Don't you?" asks Maikaze.

"Yeah, I do, just—" Nowaki trails off as they reach the door to the office. "Be prepared in case he says no, okay?"

"Sure." Maikaze stutters.

After a deep breath, Nowaki knocks on the door. "Excuse us."

"Come in," a man's voice sounds from inside. The girls enter, closing the door behind them.

"Good evening, Nowaki; Maikaze. What can I do for you—" The Admiral suddenly stops, looking at the white pup.

"Wait, is that a dog!?"

"Uh—uh, Y-yes," Nowaki says nervously.

"Mhm! This is Yuichi!" exclaims Maikaze.

"Where'd you find a dog?" The Admiral asks.

"I found him in town," explains Maikaze.

"Oh, I see. Well, did you find his owners?"

"He was all alone, so I decided to adopt him!" Maikaze beams, cuddling Yuichi.

The Admiral looks to Nowaki with a slightly confused and nervous look before returning his gaze to the pup.

"Uh, Maikaze, he didn't have a collar?"

"Nope! But we can get him one. I think a nice blue one will suit him, don't you think so too, Nowaki?"

"Huh? Uh, y-yeah," Nowaki continues to stutter.

"Girls, are you aware that he might already have a home?" asks The Admiral.

"No way. He was all alone when I found him. His home is with us!"

"He might of run away.." he stops, not wanting to upset Maikaze. "..Well, before I can make a decision we have to make sure he doesn't already belong to someone.. I'll take him to the vets tonight and if nothing comes up, I might consider it, okay? and even then, it might not be a yes. We're a Naval District, not a petting zoo. We don't exactly have the time nor place for a pet.."

"Aw. But, Akitsushima has her Taitei-chan.."

"Eh? That's not exactly a pet.. This is completely different from that.."

"..Shimakaze has her Rensouhou-chan and Amatsukaze has Rensouhou-kun.."

"Thats.. equipment though.. Not a living thing.."

"What about Musume and her cat.?"

Nowaki and the Admiral exchange a quick look of defeat, noting that Maikaze is surprisingly quick at counter arguments.

"Well, let's just see if he has a home first, yeah? I'll take him tonight and have an answer for you by morning.."

"Alrighty~! Thank you, Admiral." Maikaze reluctantly hands Yuichi to the Commander, "Be careful with him.."

"I will.."

"Thanks Admiral. We'll be going back to our rooms now." Nowaki states as she and Maikaze leave the office.

"Take care."

A few hours pass by and the two girls hop into bed after eating dinner with the rest of their division and telling them about Yuichi. "I hope Yuichi can stay.." Maikaze says from the top bunk. "Me too. But you know, I kind of understand where the Admiral was coming from. It might be dangerous for Yuichi to stay here."

"I can protect him. I'm not that weak ya' know?"

"I know.. Just, a number of things could happen.. for instance.. he could wonder into the factory alone and get hurt by some of the heavy equipment and machinery."

"Oh.. I guess you're right.."

"..Sorry. I know you really like him."

"It's okay.. I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

"Well, lets sleep for now. We can worry about that tomorrow."

"Mm! Good night then, Nowachi~!"

Nowaki lets out a small grumble of annoyance "Don't call me that.."

"Its cute.."

"It's not. Anyway. Night, Maikaze."

"..Night Yuichi.." Maikaze whispers before slipping into a deep sleep.

x

Morning arrives at the Base as most of the fleet girls have already begun their day. Nowaki and Maikaze included. Hurriedly, they rush down the hall to the Admirals office. "Excuse us!" Maikaze calls out as she bursts through the door, making the Admiral jump. "Oh, Maikaze, Nowaki, Good morning." he says, adjusting his hat, "what can I do for you?"

"Is Yuichi here? Can he stay?!" Maikaze asks, frantically looking around for her pup.

"Ah.. Sorry, Maikaze. It turns out he already had a home. The owner came and picked him up last night..."

"...O-oh.. I see.."

The blondes shoulders slumps forward as her head drops. The office seemingly becoming dark and depressing. "Uh.. S-sorry, Maikaze.." Nowaki says, placing her hand on the girls shoulder. "I-it's fine, right?.. He already had a home and I'm sure he missed them."

"Y-yeah.. Well, his owner was really happy to see him again." Admiral says, trying to reassure her.

"That's good. I'm glad.." Maikaze says, smiling. Though her eyes still show her sadness.

Slowly, Mai spins around to face Nowaki before moving closer for a hug, which Nowaki gladly reciprocates. "Sorry, Mai.." she says as she pats her back. "I told you, didn't I? It's okay.. I'm happy he got to go home.. and this means he'll be safe, right?" The smaller girl answers as tears trickle down her face.

"U-uhm.. If it helps.. his owner had a little girl who was really happy to have him home.. when he went missing she was crying and was really worried. That's what her mother said."

"Really?" Maikaze asks, cheering up a little. "Yeah. They wouldn't have found him without your help so good work, Maikaze." Admiral answers, giving her the thumbs up.

"..He he, I got MVP~!"

Nowaki covers her mouth as she tries to silence her laughter. "..pfft MVP.." she whispers to herself. "That sure changed your mood quickly, huh?"

"Mm! I'm just glad I could help out."

"Nice work." Nowaki gives Maikaze a gentle squeeze before letting her go. "I'm going to miss Yuichi~! But, I'll be fine. After all I have my Nowachi~!"

"Eh? Your comparing me to a dog..?"

"Hm.. Not really. Just, you make me feel less lonely~!"

"Gee.. thanks."

"He he.. Well, lets go to that cafe today.. we didn't get to try the sundaes last time."

"Sounds good." Nowaki agrees and they begin leaving the office before the Admiral calls out, "Oh, I almost forgot.. Apparently his name was Taromaru."

"Taromaru..? Ah! That's a cute name, too!"

"Isn't it? Well, I'd hate to be rude but I have papers to sort.. again. Good luck today and thank you girls for taking the news so well.."

"No worries, leave it to me! Kagerou Class Destroyer, Maikaze, ready to sortie!.. to the cafe~!" she jokes.

The Admiral laughs before waving the girls out and returning to his workload. "..You okay?" Nowaki asks as they head outside. "Yeah.. It was fun while it lasted, at least... Ah! B-but.. you know what would make me happy again?!"

"..What.?"

"Dance with me, Nowachi~!"

"Uh.. You're kidding, right? There's no way.."

"Aw. Come on.. Just for a little while.."

"..F-fine. I guess.. Five minutes couldn't hurt.."

"Yay~! Thanks, Nowachi."

"Yeah, Yeah.." Maikaze skips down the hall, leading Nowaki along behind her.

As they reach the door to go outside they're greeted by Arashi and Hagikaze, the latter one holding a box labelled 'Mai'. "Morning, Nowachi, Mai." Arashi greets them, a large smirk across her face. "Morning guys.. Whats this.?" Nowaki asks. "Yeah, whats in the box..?" Maikaze asks, bouncing towards them. "The Admiral organised it.. Here you are, Maikaze." Hagikaze hands the box to Maikaze.

Excitedly, she looks inside to find a small bundle of white and black fur. "Ah!" she exclaims quickly placing the box on the ground. "So cute.." reaching in she then pulls out a little puppy. Its fur a mix of black and white, blue eyes and a curly tail. "Really? I'm allowed..?" Hagikaze nods in response. "Yay~! Now, what will I name you? Hm.. how about Shinji.?"

Arashi, Nowaki and Hagi all exchange looks of relief. "Shinji sounds great." Arashi states, leaning down to pat the puppy. "Doesn't it.?! Okay then, Lets go play Shinji!"

With that, she and Arashi run off to play chase with the puppy. "Remind me to thank the Admiral later.." Nowaki says, taking a seat on a nearby bench. "Of course. Though.. I hope he knows what he started.."

"Hm? What do you mean.?"

"Well, since Maikaze was allowed to keep a dog, the other girls are going to want a pet now.. right?"

"Ah... I see. Maybe he didn't think this through."

"Perhaps. At least his heart was in the right place.."

"Yeah.."

x

 _Afterwards a lot of ship girls came by the office wanting a pet._

* * *

 ** _A/N: IT WAS MEANT TO BE A COMEDY, BUT SOMEHOW IT TURNED SOMEWHAT DRAMATIC. Also, I can't seem to escape the CCC's, (Cringe, Cheesy and Cliché). Anyway, as usual it drifted away from what I originally had planned and it turned.. childish? I guess. Yeah.. Childish. But, the dogs first name 'Kaoru' means fragrance, 'Yuichi' means heroic first son and 'Shinji' is true second son. Taromaru, I simply stole from Gakkou Gurashi x'3 Hue hue. I do hope you enjoyed reading and thank you so much for reading these one shots! Mai, Nowaki, Hagi and Arashi are 4 of my favourite characters and I really enjoy writing about them~! (Especially when its Yuri, Lol)._**


End file.
